


Birth

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: With the help of Heavy and some painkillers, Medic prepares to bring their baby into the world. He does just that.(Now includes a second chapter with some parental bonding).





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, back on my mpreg bullshit. I originally posted this on Tumblr and some people really liked it. So, here ya go.

“Urgh…” Medic’s head tipped back, breathing in sharply through his teeth. After a moment, he breathed shakily, swallowing. “Uff, that was a long one,”

Heavy watched in concern, his large hand rubbing Medic’s back. “You are strong…but why don’t you let me call another doctor?”

Medic just shook his head, huffing, “I don’t need one…I can do this, I did it alone before,”

“But you are not alone,” Heavy tightened his hold on Medic, recalling the story Medic had told him about his very first birth. “You have me,”

“Yes…” Medic cracked a smile, squeezing Heavy’s hand. “Yes, Misha, I have you,” he rubbed at his rounded-out belly, laying his hand on it and watching it rise and fall with each breath. “It may sound strange, but…I will miss carrying her around like this. Even if it’s been difficult,” the baby wiggled within him, and he smiled again, stretching out against Heavy. “I know she will miss it. Birth is always traumatic for infants,”

“But it must be done,” Heavy’s hand joined Medic’s, lovingly rubbing the bump in a gentle circle. “Baby can’t stay in forever,”

“I suppose that’s true, but…” Medic trailed off, inhaling and pressing his eyes shut, his nostrils flaring a bit. “Oh, God…there’s another one,” he pressed his hand on his stomach, breathing out a slow breath as the contraction passed. “That one was worse. It won’t be long now,”

Heavy offered a few more comforting touches, pressing a kiss to Medic’s cheek. “How open are you?”

“Hm?” Medic blinked; he didn’t understand the remark. After a moment, he realized what Heavy meant. “Oh, you mean how dilated am I? I don’t know, I’ll check,” he adjusted himself, reaching down to check while wincing. “Hm…about…” he did a size comparison with his fingers. “Eight centimeters,”

“Is good?” Heavy wanted to know, a bit anxious.

Medic nodded. “Yes, it’s very good. It means she’ll be here soon,” he stroked his belly again, and he took another deep breath. “I need to change position…my back is stiff,”

Heavy obliged, allowing Medic to sit up straighter and pull his legs up. He rested his hand against Medic’s stomach, feeling the tight muscles there and patting it carefully. “Did first baby hurt?”

“Yes…it was worse that time,” Medic recalled, his voice quiet. “I was alone, I had no painkillers. I was terrified…I’m thankful my son was born alive,”

Heavy nodded. “Yes, so am I,” there was a pause, and then Heavy asked, “Your son…does he know about…?” he gestured to Medic’s belly.

“Oh, yes,” Medic replied. “I wrote to him about his sister. He wants to visit, but I am not sure if or when that will happen,”

“Mm,” Heavy cuddled into him, holding his hand tenderly. “I hope he visits soon,”

“Me too,” Medic grunted, feeling another contraction and checking his dilation again. “Things are moving along—she’ll be here any minute,”

Excitement flared in Heavy’s chest, and he ruffled Medic’s hair affectionately. “Everything is ready for her?”

“Yes,” Medic took another deep breath, leaning into Heavy once more. “Her crib, her blankets, her clothes…everything’s been prepared. Thank goodness,”

Several minutes went by, although it felt like an eternity. Finally, after adjusting his position once again, Medic let out a soft gasp and looked down. “Oh!”

Heavy perked up, startled. “What? What happened?”

“My water broke,” Medic grimaced, feeling himself again and inhaling deeply. “Misha…it’s time,”

Heavy felt like he was dreaming—this was all happening so quickly, it seemed. He helped Medic roll over and onto his knees and supported him by anchoring him against his shoulder. “Is okay, Doktor,” he comforted, rubbing Medic’s back. “Breathe, breathe deep,”

“Yes,” Medic let out a whimper, his nails digging into Heavy’s shoulder. His eyes pressed shut again as he pushed, hard. He stopped to breathe, and then pushed a second time.

Heavy held him close, nervously trying to glance down but he couldn’t see anything. Medic strained again, letting out a groan. “Es tut weh. Oh Gott, es tut höllisch weh!”

“Is okay,” Heavy rubbed his back, trying to hide how anxious he was. “Is okay…breathe,”

Medic’s warm breath puffed next to Heavy’s ear, and he pushed again, bearing down hard. Heavy squeezed his hand, and Medic breathed out, “I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Heavy replied, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You are so strong—stronger than me,”

“Ah, no, no…” Medic let out a soft laugh, only to be cut off by a sharp yelp. He pushed again, his hands gripping at Heavy’s shoulder before he cried out, “Oh! Oh, Misha, she’s out!”

Heavy jolted, unsure of what to do. “She…she is?”

Medic panted, pulling back and reaching down with shaky hands, letting out a strange laugh. “Oh, my God! Oh, my God, Misha, she’s beautiful! Look, look!” tears were already gathering at his eyes, and he situated the little thing into his arms.

Heavy finally snapped back into reality, grabbing a towel and pulling Medic closer to look. “M-may I clean?”

“Yes…yes!” Medic held the baby out, catching his breath. “Quickly, clean her nose and mouth, she hasn’t cried yet,”

Heavy frantically wiped the birth water from the baby’s nose and mouth, just as Medic had instructed. Sure enough, a little sound came from the tiny mouth, and the sound soon erupted into a loud wail.

“Good job!” Medic cooed at the baby, stroking her damp head with a trembling hand. “Good job—use those healthy lungs of yours, that’s a good girl!” He kissed her forehead, and then grinned up at Heavy. “Misha, she looks just like you,”

Heavy suddenly felt tears gathering at his eyes, and he pulled Medic close again to kiss him. “You are amazing,” he smiled against Medic’s mouth for a moment, and then he pulled off to kiss the baby sweetly. “Little baby…our little baby,”

She’d mostly stopped crying now, but she was still vocalizing with little whimpers. Medic laid his head against Heavy’s shoulder, sighing with relief. “Yes, she’s ours. Our daughter,”


	2. 24 Hours Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire day has passed after Medic gave birth, and he and Heavy bond with their new child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a separate thing, but to be honest I felt like it worked better as a second chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy!

“I’ve done nothing today, I’ve been so lazy,” Medic sighed, leaning back in the armchair. “I should be ashamed but…I’m really not,”

Heavy leaned over the chair, gently stroking Medic’s head. “That is fine, is okay. Doktor was not lazy— took care of baby,”

Medic shrugged. “Hm, yes. I suppose that’s true,” he adjusted the little bundle in his arms, gently stroking the baby’s cheek with his finger. “You’ve been so sleepy all day, little bear!” He cooed, bouncing her a bit. “Your first day on the planet and you sleep it away? For shame,”

Heavy settled an arm around Medic, peering in to watch the little infant. “Beautiful baby,” Heavy marveled softly, carefully brushing the wispy strands of hair on the baby’s head with his large hand. “She will grow up to be strong and brave,”

“Mm, yes,” Medic agreed, smiling as he stared down at their daughter. “I cannot get over how much she looks like you, Misha,”

“Ah, no, no,” Heavy chuckled. “Looks like Doktor more,”

“Do you think so?” Medic lifted up the baby to get a better look at her. “Hm…I do not see it,”

The baby opened her eyes for a moment, only to go cross-eyed and then close her eyes again. She scrunched her nose up, and then sneezed, loud.

“Oh, goodness!” Exclaimed Medic, gently patting his daughter’s chest. “Bless you! My, what a sneeze!”

She started to whimper, and Heavy bent down to pet her head again. “Is okay, baby,” he assured quietly, pressing a kiss to the tiny head. He murmured something to her in Russian, and she started to calm down a little.

Medic grinned again, feeling his heart swell. “You are both beautiful things in my life,” he sighed, leaning back into the chair. “How did an old fool like me get so lucky?”

Heavy straightened up, running his thick fingers through Medic’s hair. “Think baby is hungry,”

“Oh?” Medic looked back down at her. She was making little sucking sounds with her mouth while occasionally whimpering. “Oh, yes, she wants milk. I have a bottle in my fridge— heat it up, bitte?”

“Da,” Heavy nodded, getting up and heading diligently to the kitchen.

The baby started to whine, and Medic crooned to her once more, rocking her. “Shh, Papa is getting your bottle, mein liebe. Be patient,”


End file.
